


The Seduction of Tony Stark

by SlytherinPrincee



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Disney Movies, Drunk Peter, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Natasha Romanov is a Cockblock, OOC Peter Parker, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Tony Stark, Seduction, Tony Stark Tries His Best, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlytherinPrincee/pseuds/SlytherinPrincee
Summary: Peter has a crush on Tony. It's nothing new. Tony knows. Everyone knows. It's obvious.What is new, is the way Peter sways his hips just a bit more in Tony's presence. The way Peter seems to wear tighter clothes on the days he works in the lab with Tony. The way he wears less clothing, opting for shorts and shirts with shorter sleeves. The way his usually small touches linger, bordering on just too long to be friendly.It drives Tony insane.(Very OOC Peter. I'm not sorry)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 111





	The Seduction of Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> For those of you who thought I was a decent human being because of my other work, I laugh. You are wrong. 
> 
> I had this idea while watching Victorious and listening to Give It Up.
> 
> If you guys want the smut then I can write that, but this is it for now. 
> 
> Peter is OOC. I like my version of Peter though so I don't feel too bad about it. 
> 
> Enjoy.

| 

  
  


Peter has a crush on Tony. It's nothing new. Tony knows. _Everyone_ knows. It's obvious.  
  
What _is_ new, is the way Peter sways his hips _just_ a bit more in Tony's presence. The way Peter seems to wear tighter clothes on the days he works in the lab with Tony. The way he wears _less_ clothing, opting for shorts and shirts with shorter sleeves. The way his usually small touches linger, bordering on _just_ too long to be friendly.  
  
It drives Tony insane.  
  
He knows Peter is doing it on purpose. Of course he is. Peter _wants_ Tony, and Tony is doing everything in his power to ignore it. It would be wrong for Tony to hold him down and fuck little noises out of Peter, pleas of _more_ and _yes_ and _oh, god!_ It would be wrong for him to give in and bend the 17-year-old over his kitchen table, watching as he begs for Tony to go harder, faster, _deeper_. It would be _so wrong_ for him to give in and accept what the kid is so clearly offering and longing for, to be mercilessly _fucked_ by his older mentor, to be _used_ and _wrecked_. Tony wants it too, but he denies himself and refuses.  
  
Peter is relentless.  
  
  
The Avengers are all gathered in the living room of the compound, Steve and Natasha arguing over which genre of movie they should watch. There are plenty of places to sit; Peter chooses to sit directly next to Tony, in his too-short night shorts and one of his tank tops, leaving nearly nothing to the imagination anywhere on his body. Tony knows he dressed that way to make Tony notice, and maybe make him stare just a bit longer than he should have.  
  
"Let's just watch a Disney movie." Peter suggested, and the arguing ended. He went over to the DVD shelf under their TV, getting on his knees and bending down a bit more than needed to clearly see the titles. He seemed to be putting his ass on display for Tony, being on the floor directly across from the man. Peter adjusted his position to see movies farther down, bending more and raising his ass just a bit higher in the air.  
  
Tony felt a smack to the back of his head, and turned to see Rhodey coming back from the kitchen with two large bowls of popcorn. Then, Tony realized he had been staring too long. "He's seventeen." Rhodey whispered to him, and Tony nods with a groan.  
  
"I know," he whispered back, "And he's doing this on purpose. I'm trying to ignore it." Rhodey sighed and handed him a bowl of popcorn.  
  
"Try harder." He then sat down, and Peter finally sat up with a movie picked.  
  
"Beauty and the Beast. We're watching it." Peter claims, sliding the disc into the player while not moving from his slightly promiscuous position on the floor. He only moves back to the couch once the movie is playing. Somehow, when he claims he seat next to Tony, Peter has managed to sit even closer.  
  
Halfway through the movie, Peter ends up grabbing Tony's arm and using it as a pillow. His arm is pressing against Peter's chest, and the only place he can put his hand without the position looking awkward is Peter's thigh. He hesitantly places it there, low enough that it isn't overly intimate but higher than would be acceptable if it were a friendly gesture. Out of the corner of his eye, Tony can see Rhodey glancing at him.  
  
  
After the movie, Peter is fast asleep. Bucky begins playing one of the team's favorites, Hocus Pocus, and Tony decides to go put Peter in his room. He carefully removes his arm and moves it under Peter's shoulders, using the other to get a grip under the boy's knees so Tony can lift. "I'll go put him in bed." He says, getting small warning look from Rhodey before he disappears down the hallway.  
  
Upon reaching Peter's room, Tony eases the door open and gently lays Peter down on the queen-size bed. The room is mostly unused, as Peter is usually at May's apartment, but he has his own room for times it's too late to swing home.  
  
  
A week later, Tony gets interrupted by FRIDAY in the middle of his late-night work session.  
  
"Sir, I believe Mister Peter is intoxicated. He is not in any danger, however." She informs, and Tony curses under his breath. Tony knew he was going to a friend's party, but Peter said there would be no alcohol. Clearly a lie.  
  
"Send me the address, Fri." He says, quickly wiping his hands on a nearby towel and hurrying to pick up the - sometimes idiotic - teenager.  
  
  
Arriving at the location, Tony can instantly tell it isn't a high-school party, as he just pulled up outside a local bar. Sighing, he exits the car and heads up to the entrance. The bouncer doesn't even ask for his card, just lets him through the door.  
  
Inside the bar, multicolored lights are flashing and loud music is blaring. There are many people dancing naughtily on the dance floor, and quite a few of them look too young to even be there. Even in the dense crowd, Tony can see Peter dancing just like the rest; hips swaying, arms in the air, and grinding back on who appears to be another teenage boy. If Tony remembers correctly, Abe from Peter's decathlon team. The sight made a bubble of jealously rise in his chest, but he shoved it back down and forced his way to Peter.  
  
When Peter saw Tony, he smiled and moved to wrap his arms around the man's neck. He switched from grinding on Abe to grinding on Tony, and Tony could smell the alcohol on the boy.  
  
"Mmmm, hey.." He moaned softly, barely loud enough for Tony to hear over the music. A quick glance showed Abe moving on to another of the teens, this time a girl from the team. He sighed again and pushed Peter away by his shoulders, then grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the club.  
  
"Come on, kid. You're in trouble." Tony stated. It did nothing, as Peter used his super-strength to stop them. He began grinding against Tony again, this time with his back to Tony's chest and his ass on the man's crotch. Tony tried his best to ignore his growing hardness.  
  
"Gonna spank me?" Peter asked, his tone suggesting an excited invitation rather than a scared question. He reclined his head back so it was laying on Tony's shoulder. "Please, do."  
  
At that moment, Tony decided that anyone who said Peter was an innocent boy was a fool.  
  
Peter began nipping at Tony's neck, and Tony pulled Peter along again. "You're going home, and you're going to go to bed-" "With you, I hope." Peter interrupted. Tony bit down on his lip, getting more annoyed when Peter slipped out of his grip and began dancing with a man who might have been even older than Tony.  
  
The man put his hands on Peter's hips, and Tony had to take a deep breath to stop himself from losing it. He grabbed Peter for the third time, spat "He's seventeen!" at the man (which reminded him a bit of Rhodey), and finally got Peter out of the bar.  
  
"Mr. Starrkk.." Peter groaned from the backseat of the car, and Tony looked quickly in the rear-view mirror. After that was a series of incoherent mumbles.  
  
Arriving back at the compound, since he couldn't quite drop off a drunk Peter to May, Tony pulled the kid inside and let him rest on the couch while he got some water. When he went back into the living room, Peter all but attacked him- his hands desperately trying to pull off his shirt and his mouth biting at his neck. He did look ready to pass out though, so Tony pushed him away and put the glass of water in his hands.  
  
"Drink. You'll feel better." He said, and Peter listened for once. He then pushed Tony down on the couch and straddled him, so obviously he wasn't going to listen too much.  
  
Tony could feel Peter's hardness against his stomach, and Peter had his hands pinned down above him as he once again bit and sucked on his neck. Tony struggled to at least free his hands, but Peter was stronger than Tony thought. After a bit he gave up, and a few minutes after that Peter was limp and sleeping on top of Tony.  
  
He laid Peter down on the couch and went to his room, deciding he needed a wank and then twelve hours of sleep.  
  
  
The next morning, when he entered the kitchen for breakfast, Clint was smirking at him and gesturing to his neck.  
  
"Looks like you had some fun last night." He said, and Tony just groaned and poured a large mug of coffee.  
  
"Not fun. At all. Peter was drunk off his ass, and quite literally threw himself at me. Held me down, attacked my neck, then fell asleep. Not fun." Clint was quiet, and Tony looked to see worry in his eyes. "No, I didn't do anything to him, dumbass." He said. Clint went back to eating his waffles.  
  
A few minutes later, Peter walked out. He must've woken up early and headed to his room. That was fine. What wasn't fine was that he was only in boxers. No pants, no shirt.  
  
"Mornin'.." He muttered, grabbing Tony's coffee cup and taking a large gulp. Tony wasn't even mad, the kid probably had a hell of a hangover. When he looked at Tony, Peter raised an eyebrow at his neck. "What happened to you?" He asked. Clint couldn't hold back a chuckle.  
  
Tony glared at Clint before taking back his coffee. "Don't worry about it, Pete. Get some aspirin for your hangover." Peter nodded and took a few of the pills Clint handed him. Afterwards Clint left the kitchen with a wink at Tony, to which Tony replied with the middle finger.  
  
Turning his attention back to Peter, the boy was stretching his arms above his head. Tony relished in the way his muscles looked when he moved like that, but didn't let himself linger on the thought. It wouldn't do any good. However, Tony could never have expected the words that came out of Peter's mouth when the kid stopped and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"Now's as good a time as any, so.. I want you to fuck me." Peter said. He didn't sugarcoat it, didn't even try to build up to the declaration. Tony's eyes widened as Peter moved closer, resting his hands on the man's shoulders. "And I know you want to fuck me too." Peter teased him by brushing against his lips, such a small touch it could barely be called a kiss. "So are you going to fuck me or not?" The boy's breath was hot on Tony's mouth, and he tried to resist. He really did. However, Tony Stark is horrible at resisting temptation.  
  
He leaned forward quickly, closing the small gap between their lips, and Peter moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Tony's neck. Tony walked Peter back until he was leaning against the kitchen island, and lifted Peter onto the counter. The boy's legs spread to make room for Tony, then pulled him in closer.  
  
Tony pulled away from the kiss and moved down to Peter's neck, giving it the same treatment his own neck got the night before. He licked, bit and sucked all along the pale flesh, biting down hard enough between Peter's neck and shoulder to elicit a moan from the boy. Just as Tony started moving lower, they were interrupted by a fake gag at the entrance to the kitchen.  
  
"Gross, go have sex somewhere else. I'm hungry." It was Natasha, of course. Peter groaned at having to stop for the moment, but made no move to leave the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry for actually having a sex life." Peter responded sassily, and his answer made Nat let out a slightly offended laugh.  
  
"I have a sex life!" She defended, and Tony smiled.  
  
"Name one person you've slept with." He teased, and Nat raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pepper." All three of them were laughing then, and Tony lifted Peter so they were still in the same position, but he was carrying the boy instead.  
  
"Fair. Well, we're going to continue our sex lives in private. Have fun with the kitchen." Tony said, then hurried to get him and Peter to one of their rooms. 

|  |   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Again - if you guys want the Peter/Tony smut, let me know. I'll be happy to add it in a separate chapter.


End file.
